


Softly

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Tomorrow they're going to Manchester, but right now all they want is to fall asleep in each other's arms.





	Softly

The thumb graced his cheek. It dipped in and out of the dimple, as the other fingers stretched. One, landing right behind the ear. The pinky tucked beneath the jaw. Index and middle rubbed softly over the cheekbone. A slow exhale through his nose. A hum that was felt on the pinky. The sound vibrated in his throat.

Phil leaned down. His nose aligned next to Dan’s. He nuzzled into it, up and down. Reveling in skin-to-skin contact regardless of which parts of their bodies were touching.

Their lips barely touched from the movement, but once they did Phil tucked Dan’s jaw up to allow the added pressure. He could feel Dan’s eyelashes softly flutter against his cheeks.

They had only been home for about a week. Tomorrow they were taking the train to Manchester. Time was irrelevant now. Plans were insignificant. This minute, this second, this miniscule moment of calm, long breaths and warm skin on warm skin was the only thing that mattered.

For as many moments like it that they’d already shared, they only seemed to be getting better.

“I love you.”

The words were whispered against Phil’s neck. Stated. No expected response. No assumed outcome. Said simply because it felt good to say what this felt like.

They ended up resting their heads on the same pillow, facing one another. Phil’s fingers were drumming soft, slow and off-beat on the small of Dan’s back beneath his t-shirt. Dan’s was resting on the dip of Phil’s waist.

Sometimes it could be explosive and exaggerated. They could laugh together until they doubled over and had to clutch their stomachs.

Sometimes it all could feel painful. Whispered secrets of unwanted emotions and self-doubt. Tears wetting cheeks, but with the other’s hands coming quick to dry them.

Sometimes it was raw. Electric. Urgent touches and filthy words exchanged as they trusted the other to hold them through release.

Sometimes it was all soft. As neither expression changed, their slow breathing matching one another’s, enveloped in silence, Phil realised that this sort of moment felt like just as much as all those other ones.

They’d celebrated the new year hand in hand, far away from people and expectations. Simply appreciating the solitude they shared. A bit too much champagne and an indoor firework related incident later they had laughed, buzzing from intoxication, as they decidedly did not deal with the problem and found themselves discussing the coming year between kisses.

Sofa creases, browsing positions, and pyjamas for the first two days of the year. Existence spent parallel with one another. Reciprocated silences and shared meals. Indulgence in shows and films they’d planned to watch. Going to sleep in their shared bed each night. Some nights with their backs to one another, only seeking that quiet shut down as they fell asleep. Other nights with their arms around one another, wanting warmth and closeness to be the last thing their consciousness took in for the night.

Dan’s eyelids fluttered, going heavy. Phil’s hand came back to its familiar position. Thumb on his cheek, fingers splayed. Tucked behind his ear, beneath his jaw, over his cheekbone. Lines drew between brown beauty spots. An open heart being filled by the steadying of Dan’s breaths as he drifted off, feeling safe and kept by Phil’s warm hand.

Before Phil’s eyes closed he shifted a bit closer. Legs tangled and chests touching. The tips of their noses bumped accidentally as Phil moved and Dan’s chuckle came like a low rumble from his chest. Phil leaned down and kissed Dan’s smiling lips.

“Good night, Dan,” he whispered.

Dan’s eyes opened. Phil relaxed against the pillow and watched as Dan used today’s last waking moments to say three words.

“Good night, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @intoapuddle


End file.
